The present invention relates generally to a rigid holster for a weapon. More particularly, the invention relates to a holster that includes a hood for securing a weapon such that it may be easily removed from the holster by the wearer but removal by other than the wearer is very difficult.
Previously, many holsters have been constructed with a strap for securing a weapon such as a handgun. Typically, the strap is looped across a hammer or other such part of the gun and includes a snap fastener at one end. The snap fastener is disengaged to remove the weapon from the holster.
This configuration is dependable for securing the weapon. However, a major problem with the existing prior art is that a criminal or adversary can easily remove the weapon from the holster during a struggle. That is to say, another person can easily disengage the snap fastener and remove the weapon from the holster.
At least one prior art holster addressed this drawback by providing an overlying hood or strap assembly which is readily released by a thumb activated mechanism. Any possible assailant must first determine the means for engaging the mechanism and then use two hands in order to spring the strap forward and free the weapon. However, while the weapon is easily drawn by the user, upon reholstering the weapon the user must manually reposition the strap.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problem by automatically locking the weapon in place with a releasable mechanism that is easily operated by a wearer of the holster. However, the present mechanism is not easily disengaged by anyone other than the wearer and, at a minimum, requires the use of both hands to release the weapon from the holster.
Another prior art holster provides a means for securing a handgun which is automatically engaged upon insertion of the handgun into the holster. Such holster relies on a retention pin which automatically engages the trigger guard of the handgun upon holstering. The pin is released upon engagement of a release lever on the outer surface of the holster. Although such prior art holster provides an excellent means for securing and drawing a weapon, room exists in the art for further holster improvements, including additional or alternate points of security.
By means of the present invention, a holster is configured to include an automatically locking hood mechanism that secures a weapon within the holster. A release lever must be engaged in order to unlock and pivot the hood to an open position such that the weapon may be removed.